warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BlueClan/GreenClan Border
The BlueClan border with GreenClan Talk to Meadow and Cotton to be accepted into Border RP Roleplay: Starsong looked around at the edge of her territory. She didn't want to leave, but then again, neather did Sandcloud. But she like her other two sisters would ahve to do her duty inorder to defeat RedClan. They had no choice in the matter. She hoped that the heir to BlueClan would be kind and handsome, but she had no idea. Both her mother and younger sister came with her to see this heir to BlueClan. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar padded up with Darkwater following closely behind. Darkwater's eyes fell on the she-cat that he guessed was Starsong. "My son, Darkwater." Bluestar said and ushered Darkwater forward. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:20, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Lilacstar smiled and looked over at Starsong. "Starsong," she said pointing to her daugther with her tail. "and this is my youngest daughter, Rosedapple" she added with a smile. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:41, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater frowned slightly, having been watching Rosedapple instead, but he then shook off the look and turned toward the actual Starsong. Starsong looked less like the daughter of a leader and more like a she-cat that you would ask to watch your kits. He glanced once more at Rosedapple, but turned to his mother. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:47, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Hello Darkwater" Starsong said with a slight smile, Not really liking the look of this tom. but she had no choice in the matter of her marriage. She must do her duty for her clan. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:50, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Starsong." Darkwater replied huskily, his voice as smooth as silk. He turned to Rosedapple. "Rosedapple." He added and smiled at her a little. "I've heard a lot about you and your Clan." My name is Death and the end is here. 21:53, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Starsong smiled. "I have heard very little about you." She said with a slight annoyance, for her future mate was looking at her younger sister. Her sister didn't seem to notice Darkwater's intrest in her. "Darkwater" Rosedapple said, while nodding her head. 21:58, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Well, it's nice to finally see you face to face." Darkwater purred to the two she-cats. "What is the next step?" Bluestar asked Lilacstar, not wanting to boss around the other cats. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:04, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Lilacstar smiled. "We should leave these two cats to get to know eachother." She purred, thinking that this would make a good match. "But we will leave Rosedapple to make sure nothing happens to them." This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 22:07, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar nodded enthusiastically and padded away from the three cats. .. "What do I need to know about you?" Darkwater asked slowly, not directing the question to either cat. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:12, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Seeing her mother ahd already left. Rosedapple finally was able to speck. "Well, She's the second oldest daugther of Lilacstar, Me being the youngest. Our older sister got married off a little while ago." Starsong nodded, Not one for talking until she knew more about this tom. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 22:23, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater frowned at Starsong, he liked she-cats that could actually talk, but whatever. "I'm the first born son of Bluestar. My father died in battle with the Warm Colours and I have no surviving siblings." It was the same rant he told everyone, not wanting to give too much away, only a simple description. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:27, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rosedapple smiled. 'Do you have any friends?" she asked simplely, as Starsong looked on, she had no want to stay here any longer, only to run and hunt. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 22:40, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Not really, I'm kind of a loner." Darkwater smirked. "The only friends I have are the she-cats that chase me around camp." My name is Death and the end is here. 22:41, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You must get lots of exersise!" Rosedapple said with a laugh. She saw Starsong go into the shadows. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:15, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar padded back, smiling. "You all had a good talk, I trust?" My name is Death and the end is here. 00:19, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rosedapple nodded. "Yes, we did, Starsong saw a mouse and couldn't help herself" She said quickly, covering for her sister, Their mother and brother would have a feild day if they knew Starsong was so rude. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:28, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I was just having a lovely chat with Rosedapple while she was away." Darkwater said with a glint in his eye. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:30, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rosedapple looked over at Bluestar. "Should me and my sister return back to our camp now?" She asked politly. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:31, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Well, Starsong could come with us to BlueClan if this is already decided." Bluestar said brightly. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:39, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I think that maybe for tonight she should come bak to camp with me." Rosedapple said "Just I don't know what my mother wants to do." This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:07, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Of course, of course. We'll be back tomorrow with your mother's decision." Bluestar replied and nodded to the two she-cats. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:14, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Starsong left to go back without bothering to say goodbye. This tom was far too cocky for her tastes, and seemed to think to highly of himself. but she would ahve to bottun up her upper lip and deal with it. She didn't really ahve a choice. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:20, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:ColourClan Category:Cotton and Meadow's Crazy Plots